wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wysokie Progi/4
Rozdział IV Pałac w Wysokich Progach, wielki masywny budynek w stylu późnego renesansu, rozpierał się szeroko w starym parku, zamykając klamrą rozłożystych skrzydeł olbrzymią mozaikę trawników. W środku przed wyniosłą fasadą leżała ogromna kamienna misa wodotrysku, widocznego aż z szosy przez długą grabową aleję. Wokół rozchodziły się promieniście strzyżone szpalery zatapiając się w ciężkiej, bujnej zieleni drzew. Z prawej strony połyskiwały w słońcu odległe szybki inspektów, z lewej strony ponad konarami lip, dębów i klonów żółty komin gorzelni, królujący wśród pięknych murowanych stodół, stajen i innych zabudowań gospodarskich. Za pałacem potężnymi podestami, niby olbrzymie schody z polerowanego srebra, schodziły ku nie kończącym się niskim łąkom rybne stawy. Na horyzoncie wąziutką linijką czerniał las rozcinający w przejrzystym powietrzu blady błękit nieba od świeżej zieleni łąk wyrazistą czarną smugą. W pałacu ranek zaczynał się późno. Pierwszy dzwonek odzywał się w pokoju kredensowym zwykle około dziewiątej. Wówczas Leon nie spiesząc się odpasał fartuch, w którym froterował i sprzątał parterowe pokoje, brał przygotowaną już tacę z herbatą i sucharkami i szedł na górę do pana starszego, zastając już go zwykle przy biurku w gabinecie lub na drabince w bibliotece, wydobywającego z półek wśród tumanów kurzu rozmaite foliały. Pokoje pana Michała Runickiego, od lat nazywanego w Wysokich Progach "jaśnie panem starszym", nigdy nie bywały sprzątane ani wietrzone. Toteż okna tu stały się z biegiem czasu niemal nieprzezroczyste, na meblach, pod meblami, na dywanach i oknach, na portierach i firankach zalegały pokłady kurzu, a powietrze było kwaśne i gorzkie od dymu niezliczonej liczby papierosów, wypalanych w ciągu dnia i nocy przez pana Michała. Czasem, gdy raz na dwa, lub raz na trzy tygodnie Leonowi udało się dorwać do tego śmietnika, zdążył zaledwie z grubsza zamieść pokoje i wygarnąć stosy niedopałków oraz zmiętych szpargałów, zdarzało się to jednak rzadko, gdyż pan Michał prawie nigdy nie zapominał, schodząc na obiad, pozamykać drzwi na klucz. Poza codzienną okazją obiadu nie opuszczał swoich pokoi wcale. Kiedyś, na początku swojej służby w Wysokich Progach, Leon próbował z tym walczyć, z biegiem czasu przekonał się wszakże, że niczego nie uzyska. Pod tym względem pan Michał Runicki był zawziętym pedantem. Dochodziło do tego, iż nawet dawniej za swoich młodszych lat, kiedy od czasu do czasu wyjeżdżał do Warszawy lub Paryża na kilka miesięcy, nie pozwalał niczego tknąć w swoich pokojach i zamykał je na wszystkie spusty. Pani Runicka wówczas kazała mechanikowi otwierać drzwi wytrychem, a gdy pan wstawił amerykańskie zamki, do jego apartamentów dostawano się po drabinie przez okno. Po każdym takim sprzątaniu, chociaż Leon własną głową ręczył, że nie tknięto ani jednej książki, ani jednego papierka, że wszystko z największą dokładnością zostało ułożone na poprzednim miejscu, wybuchało prawdziwe piekło. Zresztą śmietnik powstawał na nowo. Od wybuchu wojny światowej ustały wyprawy warszawskie i zagraniczne pana Michała, wyprawy, z których przywoził stosy książek i odpisów porobionych własnoręcznie z unikatów wyszperanych po różnych bibliotekach. Uznał, że ma już dość materiałów i przystąpił do opracowania swego dzieła o rewolucji francuskiej. Owe dzieło stało się z biegiem lat ulubionym tematem kpin i żarcików w całej okolicy. Dookoła osoby pana Michała krążyły niezliczone anegdoty, a nowych nie brakowało nigdy, gdyż pani Aldona Runicka nie umiała i nie lubiła robić tajemnic ze swego pożycia małżeńskiego. Jej namiętność do wygrzebywania ze wszystkiego pikantnych ziaren komizmu i wszelkich drastyczności nie mogła wyrzec się satysfakcji połechtania znajomych opowiadaniami o dziwactwach męża. Zresztą z równą otwartością popisywała się pani Aldona i własnymi, których jej nie brakowało. Miała pasję uchodzenia za Messalinę i nie pomijała żadnej sposobności, by zgorszyć otoczenie, przerazić je swoją śmiałością, lub wręcz wyuzdaniem. Przy swojej pięćdziesiątce trzymała się jeszcze wcale nieźle. Wysoka, szerokobiodra i potężnobiusta, obficie mięsista, jędrna i żywa w ruchach, mogła się jeszcze podobać i ostatnio miewała dość częste i dość niewybredne awanturki. Gdyby jednak chciano wierzyć jej zapewnieniom, należałoby przyjąć, że w promieniu dziesięciu mil od Wysokich Progów nie ma ani jednego mężczyzny jako tako zdatnego bez różnicy wieku i pozycji społecznej, którego by pani Aldona nie "wypróbowała". Umiała opowiadać o tym z dowcipem i werwą, a gdy zapuszczała się w szczegóły, jej oczy, olbrzymie i nieporównanie piękne, iskrzyły się takim temperamentem, promieniowały taką zaborczością, że nawet młode panie odciągały swych mężów spod tego niebezpiecznego ostrzału. Pomimo to, pani Aldona Runicka nie miała złej opinii. – Pies, co dużo szczeka, mało daje mleka – mówił o niej poczciwy pan Mańkowicz z Laskowicy, a wiele osób przyznawało mu rację. Poza tym lubiano panią Aldonę za jej dobroć, za wesołość i gościnność. Specjalnie zaś przepadała za nią młodzież. Nigdzie bowiem nie bawiono się tak swobodnie, jak w Wysokich Progach, nigdzie w parkach nie było tylu altanek, ukrytych w gąszczu i odległych od oświetlonych elektrycznością alei, nigdzie żadna pani domu z takim poświęceniem, z taką pasją nie patronowała parkom i pareczkom. Kojarzyła je samorzutnie i bezapelacyjnie, ochraniała od zbytniej ciekawości rodziców czy małżonków, pokrywała ich nieobecność, w zamian żądając tylko, jednego – jak najszczegółowszej relacji, najbardziej wyczerpującego sprawozdania, zwierzeń bez żadnych niedomówień, a co przyznać jej należało, umiała takie zwierzenia wydobyć zarówno z mężczyzn, jak i z kobiet, chociaż ogólnie wiedziano, że pani Aldona nie potrafi ich utrzymać dla siebie. Towarzyska aż do przesady, nie umiała kwadransa spędzić samotnie. Od wczesnego rana, zaledwie zdążyła jako tako nie wstając z łóżka poprawić włosy i zrobić twarz, już musiała mieć kogoś do rozmowy. Toteż poza sześciu osobami stałych rezydentów w Wysokich Progach nie bywało w roku ani jednego dnia, by nie było gości, czy to z dalszego sąsiedztwa, czy z Warszawy. Pokoje gościnne na drugim piętrze rzadko bywały puste. Poza tym pani Aldona znajdowała się w nieustannych rozjazdach. Konno, na wielkim bułanym wałachu, linijką lub powozem, a za dawnych dobrych czasów jednym z samochodów oblatywała najbliższe sąsiedztwo tak, by już do podwieczorku wrócić z zapasem wyczerpujących wiadomości. Najwięcej jednak czasu poświęcała synowi. Pomimo ogromnej różnicy usposobień, pomimo ostrych uwag i częstych awantur, urządzanych matce przez Ksawerego o byle co, uwielbiała go ponad wszystko na świecie. Zgodna, pogodna i wesoła, stawała się napastliwą, groźną i zawziętą przeciwniczką każdego, kto ośmielił się krytykować postępowanie jej jedynaka. W nim nie widziała żadnych wad, a raczej te, które dostrzegała, kładła na karb dziedziczności, złego wpływu kobiet, lub okoliczności. Zresztą w jej oczach był ideałem urody, zdolności, charakteru, a przy tylu zaletach miał prawo nie wyzbywać się jakichś tam drobnych usterek. Toteż w Wysokich Progach wszystko było dla młodego dziedzica. Wiedział o tym pan Michał, wiedzieli ubodzy krewni, rezydenci, siedzący tu na łaskawym chlebie, wiedziała służba. Spokój, wygoda i przyjemność Ksawerego były tu najwyższym prawem. Mężem zajmowała się pani Aldona o tyle tylko, o ile mogła mu coś zrobić na przekór. Nie przez złośliwość bynajmniej. Ani przez potrzebę dokuczania. Sama właściwie nie wiedziała, dlaczego. Może podświadomie żywiła doń żal za to, że nie był takim mężczyzną, do jakiego po dziś dzień tęskniła, może mściła się za jego obojętność czy też za to, że nie miała żadnego nań wpływu ani dostępu do jego zainteresowań, niedorzecznych, jałowych i śmiesznych. Ale żal ten i potrzeba drażnienia męża rozpływały się w jej usposobieniu, wrzącym, bujnym, spontanicznym, nie nasilając się nigdy do wyraźnych i wrogich form. Natomiast pan Michał, pogrążony w swojej pracy, wyrobił sobie w stosunku do żony politykę absolutnej, chemicznie czystej obojętności. Z uprzejmym i pobłażliwym uśmiechem wysłuchiwał wszelkich pretensji, w razie ostatecznego nacisku ograniczał się do stwierdzenia, że jest odmiennego zdania, z nieskazitelną galanterią całował ją w rękę i wracał do siebie, by znowu zagrzebać się w stosach książek i papierów. Zaniepokojenie zdradzał tylko wówczas, gdy pani Aldona "nawiedzała" go w jego pokojach. Wówczas przerywał pracę i nie odstępował jej na krok w obawie, że żona zniszczy mu lub zarzuci jakieś notatki. Zdawał się wówczas nie słyszeć jej słów, całkowicie zaabsorbowany śledzeniem rąk żony, która na jedną sekundę nie umiała pozostawić ich w bezruchu. – Bądź tak dobra, Donatko – powtarzał co chwila – połóż tę książkę... Nie ruszaj tych kartek... Przepraszam cię, zgnieciesz ten rysunek... Już wolał, równie zresztą rzadkie, wizyty syna. Ksawery nie szperał na biurku, a nawet nie siadał u ojca, w obawie zakurzenia ubrania. Przychodził z zapytaniami, nie mającymi żadnego związku z interesami ani gospodarstwem. Odkąd objął prowadzenie majątku, nie zamienili ze sobą w tych sprawach ani słowa. Natomiast czasami potrzebował informacji o dalszych krewnych lub znajomych, albo też wyjaśnienia w różnych kwestiach sobie obcych, jak historia, geografia, znaczenie słów cudzoziemskich, zasłyszanych od kogoś nazwisk itp. To była jedyna przyjemność pana Michała w Wysokich Progach. Umiał dużo, uchodził nawet w niepobłażliwych dlań oczach żony za "oczytanego", a w okolicy za "encyklopedię spraw niepotrzebnych". O tych właśnie niepotrzebnych sprawach lubił rozmawiać i ilekroć znalazł chętnych słuchaczy, przesiadywał na dole czasem i po kilka godzin. Wśród sąsiadów, a zwłaszcza wśród gości z Warszawy, których nigdy w Wysokich Progach nie brakowało, zdarzali się i ludzie znający się na archeologii, czy filozofii, na historii lub zagadnieniach socjalnych. Ci, dostawszy się w ręce pana Michała, byli "dosłownie przepiłowywani", jak to określała pani Aldona. Pomimo to lubiła obecność męża w salonie: był dekoracyjny. Wysoki, szczupły, ładnie osiwiały, wykwintny w obejściu, a nawet ubrany staromodnie, lecz czysto i dobrze, sprawiał dodatnie wrażenie. Jak co dzień, u siebie, siedział w swoim odwiecznym szlafroku z miękkiej łosiowej skóry, do stołu jednak ubierał się starannie. Jedynym też czystym kątem w jego apartamencie była łazienka, dokąd już Leon miał nieskrępowany dostęp i gdzie codziennie golił swego pana. Podczas tego obrzędu, jak i podczas ubierania się, stary służący wysłuchiwał całych wykładów. Gdyby też miał nieco lepszą pamięć, od biedy mógłby objąć już katedrę historii na jakimś pomniejszym uniwersytecie. Znał expedite dzieje rewolucji francuskiej, genealogię Burbonów, Bonapartych, czy Habsburgów, wiedział, jakie suknie nosiła Józefina, kogo przyjmował u siebie Danton, czym żywił się Robespierre, co się działo w Termidorze i jakich sztuczek używał Fouche. Pan Michał Runicki, zdawało się, potrzebował tych rozmów dla uporządkowania własnych myśli. Dzieło swoje, zamierzone początkowo na dwa tomy, wciąż przerabiał i uzupełniał, a stosy zapisanych kartek rosły i nie dawało się przewidzieć do jakich dojdą rozmiarów. Wiedział doskonale, że w oczach otoczenia uchodzi za maniaka, za grafomana, niemal za szkodnika, który zmarnował majątek, nie umiał prowadzić interesów, nie potrafił być głową domu, ani domu tego utrzymać na tradycyjnym poziomie. Zarzuty te irytowały go kiedyś, nie o tyle wszakże, by próbował walki z nimi ani tym bardziej, by usiłował dowieść czynami ich niesłuszności. Od dzieciństwa nie miał zamiłowań gospodarskich. Po swoim ojcu, jako starszy syn, odziedziczył Wysokie Progi, podczas gdy młodszemu, Markowi, przypadły Zaloty. Pan Michał, mając lat dwadzieścia dziewięć, ożenił się z panną Aldoną Holimowską na wyraźne życzenie ojca, który, nie wierząc w energię syna, wybrał mu właśnie pannę, słynącą z prawie męskiego usposobienia, a poza tym posiadającą czterysta tysięcy rubli posagu i tytuł hrabiowski. Małżeństwo od początku nie było szczęśliwe, póki jednak żył ojciec, dzięki jego arbitralności i nieustannemu czuwaniu, trzymało się jako tako. Pan Michał, chciał czy nie chciał, musiał zajmować się gospodarstwem, pilnować interesów, słowem, zarządzać tym wszystkim, do czego czuł nieprzezwyciężony wstręt. Toteż, gdy tylko Ksawery objawił chęć zajęcia się tymi rzeczami, natychmiast oddał mu władzę i tytuł dziedzica. Odtąd też nigdy nie wtrącał się do niczego, chociaż i dawniej właściwie tylko udawał, że wysłuchuje uważnie raportów rządcy i że decyduje w ważniejszych kwestiach. Stosunek pana Michała do Ksawerego ułożył się w niewyrażonej nigdy, ale doskonale przez obu odczuwanej wzajemnej pogardzie. Syn w duchu lekceważył ojca i surowo potępiał jego rewolucję francuską, ojciec uważał jedynaka za głuptasa i snoba. Obaj jednak mieli dość kompromisowości w naturze i dość miękkości w charakterze, a przede wszystkim zbyt dobrze byli wychowani, by mogło między nimi dojść do scysji, czy choćby do powiedzenia sobie prawdy w oczy. Zresztą, widywali się rzadko i niemal wyłącznie na terenie czysto towarzyskim, na dole, w salonach, gdzie pan Michał z uśmiechem nazywał syna księciem regentem, a Ksawery okazywał ojcu manifestacyjnie szacunek. Natomiast stosunek między panią Aldoną, panem Michałem i Ksawerym, pomimo zdecydowanego ustalenia się i utrwalenia w niezmiennych normach, ani na jeden dzień nie przestawał być osią zainteresowań domowników. Nie licząc pana Pieczyngi, przysięgłego mruka, w pałacu mieszkało zależnie od pory roku około dziesięciu osób stałych gości, czyli mówiąc po prostu rezydentów na łaskawym chlebie, przeważnie dalekich zubożałych krewnych lub powinowatych. Niektórzy z nich mieli w Wysokich Progach jaką taką przydatność. Ciotka Olesia zajmowała się drobiem, pani Mikcińska spiżarnią i kuchnią, pan Suchobłocki piwnicą i pieczarkami, a dziadzio Missuna, obdarzony z jakiejś zapomnianej już racji tytułem profesora, spełniał funkcję czegoś w rodzaju marszałka dworu. On też, jak i staruszka pani Miechowiczowa, przyrodnia ciotka pani domu, oraz generał Borejko stanowili w Wysokich Progach, przynajmniej we własnych oczach, kastę uprzywilejowanych, a to z tego względu, że na hipotece figurowały i ich niewielkie sumki. Reszta wegetowała bez żadnych uprawnień czy zajęć. Dla wszystkich wszakże rezydentów podstawą egzystencji i jej głębokim sensem były niekończące się wieczne plotki, nasilające się czasem w okresach większego podniecenia do skali intryg. W ustawicznych szeptach i najpoufniejszych naradach przeprowadzano rozwód państwa Runickich, żeniono Ksawerego, sprzedawano Wysokie Progi, wydalano pana Pieczyngę, zwalniano kucharza, pisarzy prowentowych, Leona, lokajczyków, pokojówki, ogrodnika, czy rybaka. Zdawano sobie sprawozdania z istotnych lub przewidzianych sprzeczek między Runickimi, przepowiadano zerwanie czy też nawiązanie stosunków z tym lub innym sąsiedztwem, postanawiano udzielić rady Ksaweremu, wpłynąć na pana Michała, odwieść panią Aldonę. Słabą stroną tych wysoce dyplomatycznych układów i planów było to, że nigdy nie zostawały urzeczywistnione, a to z tej prostej przyczyny, że pani Aldona na wszystko odpowiadała uśmiechem, lub krótkim: – "Dosyć tych głupstw", pan Michał wcale słuchać ich nie chciał, zaś Ksawerego bano się nawet zaczepić. Bano się z dwóch powodów. Przede wszystkim nikt tak jak on nie umiał dać odczuć rezydentom, że są na łaskawym chlebie i że zależą tylko od jego pańskiej łaski. W chwilach dobrego humoru pozwalał sobie na drwiny często bardzo dotkliwe, w chwilach złego potrafił krzyczeć gorzej niż na służbę, nie znosząc przy tym najmniejszych sprzeciwów. Po wtóre zaś każde niezadowolenie Ksawerego odbijało się w stokrotnej skali na usposobieniu pani Aldony. Od rana, zanim zapytano o pogodę i stan barometru, interesowano się humorem pana Ksawerego. Gdy tylko usłyszano jego poirytowany głos, pustoszał hall i taras, zielony salon i jadalnia, rezydenci uciekali do swych pokoi i nie wychylali nosa. Jedno przed drugim za żadne skarby nie przyznałoby się do strachu. Ot, migrena, pilna robota, lub chęć drzemki. Ksawery też był jedyną osobą w domu, o której nic złego nigdy się nie mówiło. Obawa przed denuncjacją była silniejsza niż nienawiść i przeciwnie, w rozmowach prześcigano się w pochwałach dla młodego dziedzica. Więcej, bo wmawiano w siebie, że istotnie jest on prawie geniuszem. Chciano tego, by tak było naprawdę, by Ksawery osiągnął we wszystkim największe powodzenie. I nic dziwnego, jego los decydował o losie Wysokich Progów, a los Wysokich Progów był ich losem. Jednakże najbardziej paląca ciekawość nie pomagała w zajrzeniu w tajemniczą przyszłość. Ksawery z nikim nie wdawał się w rozmowy, plany swe ukrywał najstaranniej, a omawiał je wyłącznie z matką i z panem Pieczyngą. Pani Aldona zaś, zazwyczaj otwarta i szczera, o sprawach swego syna nie lubiła mówić, a z pana Pieczyngi nic wyciągnąć się nie dawało. Trzeba było zatem patrzeć, patrzeć uważnie i wyciągać wnioski ze zdarzeń dostrzegalnych i nie dających się ukryć. A zdarzenia były wymowne, najpierw przyjechał Szlomka z Grójca, później Halpern z Radomia i jeszcze trzej Żydzi. Lokaj, który nosił herbatę do kancelarii, widział, że dawali pieniądze panu Ksaweremu. Później pan Ksawery wyjechał do Warszawy, a później gruchnęła hiobowa wieść, że termin licytacji został utrzymany. Do Wysokich Progów istnym korowodem zaczęli zjeżdżać się wierzyciele. Pani Aldona nie przyjmowała nikogo, a całe piekło spadło na pana Pieczyngę. Nocami przepędzano oborę, przeprowadzano konie, przewożono maszyny rolnicze i meble co cenniejsze od Borychówki, do Zalotów i do innych sąsiadów. Po całych dniach wierzyciele zapełniali hall i salon krzykami, płaczem, awanturami. Pani Aldona kilka razy jeździła do brata, hrabiego Tomasza Holimowskiego, lecz wracała z niczym, była też, według relacji stangreta i w Zalotach, ale pan Tadeusz Runicki też widocznie pomocy nie obiecał, gdyż wyjechała z Zalotów bez pożegnania. Tymczasem rozszerzyła się po okolicy wiadomość przyniesiona podobno do państwa Mańkiewiczów przez ich kuzyna z Warszawy, pan Ksawery wyjechał za granicę, do Paryża, a może do Ameryki, wyjechał oczywiście po to, by ożenić się i przywieźć grube pieniądze. Pogłoski te nie uspokoiły wierzycieli, natomiast sprawiły to, że pośród rezydentów zapanowała otucha. Powrotu dziedzica wyczekiwano jak zbawienia. Jego telefon z Warszawy zelektryzował wszystkich, a przyjazd w dwa dni później napełnił serca nadzieją. Wprawdzie nic do tej nadziei nie upoważniało. Przyjechał taksówką i zabawił zaledwie godzinę. Najpierw zamknął się z panem Pieczyngą, później z matką, potem wszyscy troje udali się do pana Michała, a potem odjechał, zabierając ze sobą neseser pani Aldony. Tegoż dnia przed pałac zajechały fornalki i zaczęło się coś, co mogło wyglądać na przeprowadzkę. Pakowano i ładowano na wozy najcenniejsze meble, obrazy, stare wina z piwnicy, dywany, brązy i srebra. Sprowadzono też z sąsiedztwa wszystkie dawniej wysyłane rzeczy i wszystko odeszło pospiesznie do Warszawy. Pałac ogołocony z najpiękniejszych sprzętów wywierał przygnębiające wrażenie. Pan Michał, bezradny i zakłopotany, raz po raz wybiegał ze swoich pokoi, pani Aldona z twarzą obrzękłą od płaczu snuła się jak cień. Wszyscy to dostrzegli od razu, nie miała już w uszach swoich wspaniałych butonów, ani pierścionków na palcach. Z urywkowych, skrzętnie pozbieranych informacji dało się ustalić, że całą biżuterię, do której była tak przywiązana, że te wszystkie odziedziczone po matce i babkach klejnoty zabrał pan Ksawery. Zabrał również kolekcję starych monet i zbiór tabakierek, złoto, nie wyłączając obrączek, i srebra, nie pomijając nakryć i świeczników. Jednak pan Pieczynga nie wydawał się tym wszystkim przybity. Przeciwnie, zacierał ręce, a nawet w rzeczywistości tego dnia i następnych rozmawiał pewniej. Jakoż w sam przeddzień licytacji nadeszła wiadomość, rata Towarzystwa Kredytowego została uregulowana, procenty w bankach popłacone, Wysokie Progi jeszcze jakiś czas pozostają w rękach dotychczasowych właścicieli. I poszło wszystko dawnym trybem. Ustały najazdy wierzycieli, komorników, sekwestratorów, adwokatów. Wróciły maszyny rolnicze, krowy i stajnia, powozy i resztki mebli, którymi jako tako połatało się braki. Praca w polu i w ogrodzie odbywała się zwyczajnym porządkiem, znowu zaczęli zaglądać goście już nie z pogrzebowymi minami. Tylko Ksawerego nie było. Siedział w Warszawie i tam załatwiał interesy, układał się z wierzycielami, pracował podobno, jak wół. Zaczęły też różne o tym jego pobycie rozchodzić się plotki. Pierwsze przyniosła pani Mira Czerska. Wpadła do Wysokich Progów wprost ze stacji kolejowej, wzburzona i tak zdenerwowana, że, rozmawiając z panią Aldoną w żółtym buduarze, nie zwracała wcale uwagi na to, że w sąsiednim hallu słychać było każde słowo. Przede wszystkim okazało się, że na próżno przesiedziała dwa dni w Warszawie, gdyż Ksawery wręcz ukrywał się przed nią. Nie stoi w Bristolu i nie mogła go znaleźć. Mecenas Zaremba, w którego kancelarii Ksawery załatwia interesy, twierdził, a oczywiście kłamał, że sam nie wie, gdzie Ksawery mieszka. Natomiast wszyscy warszawscy znajomi utrzymują, że przywiózł sobie z zagranicy jakąś dziwkę i że chce z nią się żenić. Pani Aldona z oburzeniem i całkiem szczerze zaprzeczyła. Nazajutrz jednak stangret z Borychówki przywiózł list do pani Aldony, w którym pani Mira donosiła, że z najpewniejszego źródła wie już ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że Ksawery jest po ślubie z jakąś tancerką. Posypały się i dalsze plotki, jedne fantastyczniejsze od drugich, lecz wszystkie były dostatecznie sprzeczne, by nie wierzono żadnym. Przede wszystkim zarówno w Wysokich Progach, jak i w okolicy rozumiano dobrze, że zażegnanie katastrofy przez wyzbycie się kosztowności nie ratuje Runickich na długo. Najdalej po roku wylecą z Wysokich Progów, jeżeli Ksawery nie ożeni się bogato i to bardzo bogato. Dlatego w tajemniczym, a przedłużającym się pobycie młodego Runickiego w Warszawie dopatrywano się oczywistych konkurów o rękę jakiejś milionowej panny. Takie były domysły i takie historie, gdy niespodziewanie przyszło wyjaśnienie: w powozie wysłanym na popołudniowy pociąg, kiedy konie zaczęły już okrążać gazon, zobaczono obok Ksawerego młodą przystojną pannę. Stangret Walery widocznie odczuwał podniosłość chwili, gdyż zajechał z fantazją i trzy razy strzelił z bata niczym na ekonomskich chrzcinach. Ksawery był widocznie zdenerwowany i nadrabiał spokojną miną, gdy pomagał towarzyszce wysiąść z powozu. Wszyscy byli w hallu, gdyż zerwali się od niedokończonego obiadu, zostawiając przy stole tylko pana Michała. Ksawery uroczyście podszedł do matki i dobitnie powiedział: – Pozwól, mamo, że ci przedstawię moją narzeczoną, pannę Magdalenę Nieczajównę. Zapanowała zupełna cisza. Magda blada i zażenowana skłoniła się i, zrobiwszy krok naprzód, bezgłośnie poruszyła wargami. Pani Aldona przez krótką chwilę przyglądała się jej uważnie, aż nagle zawołała: – Ależ ona jest śliczna!... Michale!... Michale!... Zawołajcież tu pana Michała! Witam panią – wyciągnęła obie ręce do Magdy. – No, mój Wery ma dobry gust. Mogę panią pocałować, prawda? Była prawie o pół głowy wyższa od Magdy, a kiedy ją przytuliła do swojej rozległej postaci, zasłoniła ją całkiem sobą. Ksawery stał nieruchomo, to uśmiechając się, to marszcząc brwi. Najwięcej bał się tej chwili. Bał się, że matce, którą nawiedzały różne humory, przyjdzie na myśl zacząć od indagacji. A chciał właśnie odłożyć je na później. Przywożąc Magdę bez uprzedzenia, bez jednego napomknięcia o swoich zamiarach małżeńskich, liczył się z silnym sprzeciwem, lecz będąc zdecydowany na wszystko, wolał wziąć byka za rogi i postawić na jedną kartę. Na szczęście plan ten nie zawiódł. Nadszedł właśnie z serwetką ojciec i Ksawery z ponowną solennością przedstawił mu Magdę. – Cieszę się niezmiernie – powiedział pan Michał i pocałował ją w rękę. Chciał nie dopuścić do żadnych wypytywań w jej obecności, zatroszczył się natychmiast o gościnny pokój i odprowadził tam Magdę. – Boże – mówiła, trzymając go za rękę, gdy już znaleźli się sami – tak mi się trzęsą kolana. – Dobrze, Magduś, dobrze. Przebierz się teraz, uspokój się i zaczekaj na mnie. Dobrze? – Ale przyjdź prędzej! – Jak najprędzej – zapewnił ją serdecznie. Niestety, musiała nań czekać przeszło godzinę. Ksawery zamknął się z matką w sypialni i tak, jak to sobie z Magdą ułożył, wygarnął od razu wszystko. Pani Aldona słuchała w milczeniu. Wbrew przewidywaniom nie wzburzyła jej wcale wiadomość, że Magda jest aktorką. Zauważyła nawet: – Jesteś, mój Wery, dość wielkim panem, byś się mógł z tym nie liczyć. Natomiast uparła się, by wyjaśnił jej pochodzenie przyszłej synowej. – Musisz przecież wiedzieć, mój drogi, kto jest jej ojcem? – Jakąż to odgrywa rolę? – usiłował wykręcić się Ksawery – pochodzi z rodziny mieszczańskiej, ale w dzisiejszych czasach nie widzę w tym żadnej ujmy. Kocham ją i z góry uprzedzam... – Ależ synku! – przerwała. – Po co się denerwujesz! – Bo mama występuje z jakimiś bezsensownymi zastrzeżeniami. – Bynajmniej. Tylko chcę wiedzieć coś o jej rodzinie. Chyba to nic niezwykłego, że ludzie, z którymi zbliżamy się... – Wcale nie zbliżamy się. Magda nie utrzymuje ze swoją rodziną żadnego kontaktu. – Dlaczego? – Zerwała stosunki. – Oczywiście, mój drogi, tak głupia nie jestem. Jeżeli nie utrzymuje stosunków, to znaczy, że musiała je zerwać. Ale dlaczego? Ksawery poruszył się niecierpliwie: – Mieli jej za złe, że wstąpiła na scenę. – Ach tak? – ucieszyła się pani Aldona – Więc to jacyś porządni ludzie. W mieszczaństwie też się to zdarza. No, powiedz, co?... Przemysł, kupiectwo?... Nie rób tajemnicy! Jesteś śmieszny z tą skrytością. Ksawery wstał i upewniwszy się, że nikt nie podsłuchuje pod drzwiami, powiedział: – Ojciec Magdy jest... kupcem, tak, kupcem mięsnym. – Mięsnym?... Co ty mówisz?! To znaczy?... – No, tak – rozłożył ręce. – Nic na to nie poradzę. Jest rzeźnikiem. Wykrztusił to z siebie z najwyższym trudem. Wstydził się teraz spojrzeć matce w oczy i odwrócił się do okna. – Jest bogatym, bardzo bogatym rzeźnikiem. Jednym z najbogatszych w Warszawie – dodał tonem usprawiedliwienia. – To okropne – jęknęła pani Aldona. – Ja myślę – wybuchnął. – Synu drogi! – rzuciła mu się na szyję. – Niechże mama mnie puści... – Biedaku! – Mamo! Uprzedzam cię, że żadnych perswazji... – Ależ ja – przerwała – nic nie mówię, synku drogi. Tylko wyobrażam sobie, jak ci z tym musi być ciężko... Córka rzeźnika! Boże!... Z całej siły ścisnął jej rękę: – Ciszej! Ciszej! Mama jeszcze gotowa przez megafon zawiadomić o tym wszystkich. – I tak przecież dowiedzą się. Takie rzeczy nie dają się ukryć. – A mama cieszy się z tego. Pani Aldona wzruszyła ramionami: – Ja płakać nie będę. Wiesz dobrze, że przede wszystkim myślę o twoim szczęściu. Ale okolica! No! – Więc co robić?... – załamał ręce. – Czy ja wiem?... Skandal będzie kolosalny. Wystarczy sama nasza kochana rodzinka. No! – Więc trudno. W oczy mi nikt słowa nie powie, a co będzie za plecami, to już mniejsza o to. Zresztą, droga mamo, kiedy wuj Tomasz żenił się z Żydówką, też musiał być skandal, a jednak rozeszło się i dziś najlepsze towarzystwo bywa u nich. – No tak, ale stary Goldblum już sam należał do towarzystwa. No i za córkę dał dwa miliony rubli. Ksawery żachnął się: – A kto potrzebuje wiedzieć, że ja za Magdę nie dostaję grubych pieniędzy? Pani Aldona osłupiała: – Jak to nie dostajesz? – No, bo nie dostaję. – Nie? – Powiedziałem. Ani grosza. Pani Aldona szeroko otworzyła oczy i nagle wybuchnęła: – Chyba oszalałeś!? – Może i oszalałem. – Ani grosza? Mówisz przecież, że ten rzeźnik jest bogaty! – I cóż z tego? Nie da córce nic i zresztą nie przyjąłbym rzeźnickich pieniędzy. – Nie, to nie do wiary, nie do wiary – pani Aldona chwyciła się za głowę. – Więc cóż z nami będzie? Oddałam ci wszystko, co mi jeszcze zostało. O, Boże, jakaż byłam głupia! Moje brylanty! Ciężko opadła na fotel i wybuchnęła płaczem. Ksawery, sam roztrzęsiony nerwowo, nie próbował jej pocieszać. Nie wzruszył się jednak wcale łzami matki, a przynajmniej nie o tyle, by mogło to wpłynąć na zmianę jego postanowień. Po pewnym czasie pani Aldona wytarła oczy, zapudrowała nos i powiedziała: – Z drugiej strony nie mam prawa wymagać od ciebie, byś myślał o mnie i twoim biednym ojcu. – Ależ myślę, mamo! – rozgniewał się. – Tak. Myślisz, że jesteśmy dostatecznie starzy i niepotrzebni, by iść pod kościół z pudełkiem od sardynek. – Bynajmniej, mamo. Masz najlepszy dowód, że licytacja jest odłożona. A jeśli wszystko ułoży się dobrze, zdołamy utrzymać się przy Wysokich Progach. – Daj spokój żartom – przerwała pani Aldona. – To nie są żarty. Mama nawet nie wyobraża sobie, jaki to skarb moja Magda. Ona potrafi... – Przestań. Jest ładna i młoda. Ale to wszystko. – Myli się mama. Magda świetnie zna się na interesach. Jeżeli udało mi się ułożyć z bankami, to dzięki jej stosunkom. – Wiesz! – zaśmiała się ironicznie – tym mógłbyś się pochwalić. Stosunki aktorki... – Mamo! – warknął. – Nic nie mówię. Czy masz zamiar i ojca poinformować o swoim postanowieniu? – Tak, ale proszę cię, mamo, o jedno, zachowaj dla siebie te wiadomości, które masz o Magdzie. Jeżeli żywisz do niej teraz niechęć, to jednak licz się z tym, że cokolwiek by się stało, rozumiesz, cokolwiek by zaszło, ona i nikt inny zostanie moją żoną, a twoją synową. Poza tym jestem przekonany, że sama w niej się zakochasz... – Ależ, ja nic nie mam przeciw tej dziewczynie. Uważam tylko za nonsens wasze małżeństwo, które zresztą na pewno do skutku nie dojdzie... Ksawery zmarszczył brwi: – Dojdzie, albo sobie w łeb palnę. Teraz rozumiesz? Wyraz jego twarzy musiał przestraszyć panią Aldonę, gdyż zawołała: – Synku, kochanie! Jak możesz takie rzeczy mówić?... Objęła go i zaczęła całować. – Widzisz, mamo – mówił, marszcząc brwi. – Bardzo kocham ciebie i ojca też, bardzo przywiązany jestem do Wysokich Progów, ale jeżeli będziecie mi utrudniali małżeństwo z Magdą, bez wahania wyrzeknę się was i domu i pójdę choćby na karbowego gdziekolwiek. Klamka zapadła. Wierz mi, mamo, że dzięki Magdzie, tylko dzięki niej odzyskałem chęć do życia i nadzieję, że uda mi się uratować i was, i siebie. – Synku mój – rozczuliła się pani Aldona. – A jeżeli chodzi o Magdę... Na miły Bóg, przecież niejeden już ożenił się z aktorką. To żadna hańba! Ludzie z najlepszego towarzystwa żenią się z girlsami. Powtarzał jej z największym przekonaniem wszystko to, co sam sobie tak niedawno musiał wmawiać. Pani Aldona, widząc, że dalszymi sprzeciwami zraziłaby sobie syna, a zresztą nie umiejąc walczyć o swoje poglądy i nie przywiązując do nich zbytniej wagi, pogodziła się dość łatwo z sytuacją. Pan Michał natomiast przyjął wszystko zupełnie spokojnie. – Jesteś już dorosły – powiedział – i powinieneś wiedzieć, co robisz. Osobiście nie wierzę w możność współżycia, oczywiście, szczęśliwego współżycia dwojga ludzi pochodzących z tak różnych środowisk. Ale ponieważ nie wierzę również w ogóle w celowość małżeństwa, bądź łaskaw nie liczyć się z moją opinią. Zaś na pytanie Ksawerego, czy ojciec zechce okazać Magdzie, której sytuacja w Wysokich Progach będzie trudna, pewną życzliwość, pan Michał zapewnił: – O, bez wątpienia. Nigdy w życiu i wobec nikogo nie byłem nieuprzejmy. No, a teraz przeproszę cię, gdyż mam pilną robotę. W pięć minut później Ksawery mówił Magdzie: – Wywarłaś na wszystkich bardzo dodatnie wrażenie. Ojciec jest tobą zachwycony, matka też. Przy kolacji panował nastrój ogólnego podniecenia. Pana Michała, jak zwykle, nie było przy stole. Wieczorami jadał u siebie. Pani Aldona posadziła Magdę przy sobie i nie spuszczała z niej oczu. Pan Pieczynga jadł w milczeniu, nie podnosząc głowy znad talerza. Ciotka Olesia i pani Mikcińska przerzucały się spojrzeniami, dziadzio Missuna chrząkał, a pani Miechowiczowa, cedząc słowa, opowiadała jedną ze swych reprezentacyjnych historyjek o swojej wizycie u przyrodniej siostry w Lubelskiem. Ksawery uważnym okiem patrolował całe towarzystwo. Magda rozmawiała swobodnie i naturalnie z panią Aldoną o swojej niedawnej podróży. – Nic jej nie można zarzucić – raz po raz powtarzał sobie w duchu Ksawery. Nawet przy pani Aldonie wyglądała rasowo, a zachowywała się dystyngowanie, niczym dama z najlepszego towarzystwa. – Byłaś świetna, bardzo ci dziękuję – powiedział jej Ksawery, odprowadzając ją na górę. – Masz doskonałe maniery. – Jestem aktorką – zaśmiała się. – Po prostu zachowałam się tak, jakbym grała na scenie narzeczoną hrabiego. – Nie wspominaj już o tej scenie, o rolach, o tym wszystkim – skrzywił się. – Już dobrze, dobrze... – A jutro rano pokażę ci całe gospodarstwo, park i inne rzeczy. Dobranoc, dobranoc, kochanie... Niech ci się dobrze śpi pod dachem twego domu. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i powiedziała trochę ni w pięć ni w dziewięć: – Ty pomimo wszystko jesteś jednak dobrym chłopcem. Wstali wcześnie i rozpoczęli obchód gospodarstwa. Wszędzie wrzała już praca, a służba widocznie wiedziała już o przyjeździe narzeczonej dziedzica, gdyż nie ograniczyła się do zwykłych powitań, lecz przyglądała się długo przyszłej pani. Zabudowania folwarczne, gorzelnia, młyn, obory i przejażdżka linijką po polach zajęły im czas do drugiego śniadania. Później oglądali pałac i Ksawery nie posiadał się z radości, widząc, że Magda jest wszystkim zachwycona. W obawie, by ktoś z domowników nie pozwolił sobie na jakąkolwiek nieuprzejmość w stosunku do Magdy, Ksawery nie rozstawał się z nią ani na chwilę. Jeżeli chodziło o matkę, był jej serdecznie wdzięczny za ton, jaki przybrała w rozmowie z przyszłą synową. Była prawie przyjacielska i kilka razy uściskała Magdę. Nastrój przy obiedzie już był całkiem swobodny. Pan Michał ze swoją staroświecką galanterią bawił Magdę żarcikami na swój temat. Po obiedzie zajechały konie i nastąpiło pożegnanie. Magda musiała wracać do Warszawy, by zdążyć na wieczorne przedstawienie w Teatrze Letnim, gdzie grała niedużą rólkę w zastępstwie jednej z tamtejszych aktorek. Pomimo błagań i nalegań Ksawerego nie chciała porzucić sceny, a raczej możności zarobkowania. – Po ślubie – mówiła – co innego, ale teraz muszę przecież z czegoś żyć. Jednocześnie udało jej się uzyskać engagement do filmu i to na rolę główną. Na protesty Ksawerego odpowiedziała krótko: – To da mi osiem tysięcy, a termin w Banku Wschodnim odłożony został pod warunkiem wpłacenia właśnie ośmiu tysięcy. Cóż jej mógł na to powiedzieć? Rzeczywiście, jeżeli istniały jakieś szanse ratowania majątku, to tylko w razie współdziałania Banku Wschodniego. Ksawery z początku nie mógł się pogodzić z myślą, że pieniądze, zapracowane przez Magdę, mogą być dla niego. Jednak tak się jakoś złożyło, że Magda kilkakrotnie już pomagała mu drobnymi sumkami. Opłaty stemplowe, koszty paru aktów notarialnych itp. poszły z jej kieszeni. Sam rozumiał, że w tych warunkach Magda nie może przerwać swojej pracy, a chociaż bolało go to najbardziej, nic na to poradzić nie mógł. Chciał teraz wraz z nią jechać do Warszawy, lecz i na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Poza tym Magda żądała, by siedział na wsi i pilnował interesów. Odprowadzając ją na stację kolejową był pochmurny i kilka razy wracał do tematu już przesądzonego; pojedzie do Warszawy bodaj na jeden dzień. Ona jednak, jak zwykle w tych rzeczach, była uparta. Pożegnali się i Ksawery zawrócił do domu. Kategoria:Wysokie Progi